Beautiful Meetings
by ddshipper9692
Summary: Its the beauty of meeting your soul mate. Sorry for the sucky title and summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok this is my first true blood fic and I'm real nervous as I have only ever written Doctor Who. This will be a multi-chapter fic if you guys like it. Also this is A/U and OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, those rights go to CH and AB. Also the song is S.E.X by Nickelback.

* * *

I was in my office at home with Godric when my phone rang; looking at the caller ID, I smirked widely when I realised it was Sookie calling. This was going to be fun. I hadn't gotten the chance to tell Godric about Sookie yet.

"Hello Lover," I purred as I answered.

Her sweet musical laughter filled my ear as I looked up at Godric to see him looking at me with curiosity.

"Eric!" she exclaimed with mock annoyance, but I can hear the smile in her voice.

I met Sookie about three years ago when she came into Fangtasia, hoping to help her brother out of some trouble; instead, she helped me out by warning me about the raid about to take place. It took about a year for me to gain her trust, and we have become very good friends and business associates. I learned quickly that Sookie may look fragile but she is far superior, as she is a hybrid of Divine and Fae, with a bit of Sae and Shifter mixed in. She is well over three thousand years old and an exceptional fighter, as Bill Compton found out when he tried to manipulate her, thinking her a small town country bumpkin. She is exactly the kind of person my maker needs in his life right now.

Smirking, I asked, "What can I do for you this fine night, Miss Stackhouse?"

More laughter as she replied, "I was hoping you and Pam could swing by later on and help me out."

"Why do you need me, is Pam not enough for advice these days?" I said in mock seriousness.

I heard Sookie sigh in exasperation before replying, "Of course she is, but I have a new song that I need testing out, and trust me when I say you're the best person for it."

Intrigued by this, I told her we would be by in two hours.

Hanging up, I turned back to see Godric with a look of intense interest and curiosity on his face and an eyebrow raised in question.

"What?" I said in innocence.

This only caused his brow to rise higher as he smiled at me indulgently.

"Her name is Susanna 'Sookie' Stackhouse – Brigant and she is the most fascinating creature I have ever met." I say dramatically.

I saw his look of surprise that I know Fae royalty.

I chuckled at him.

He looks at me before asking, "How on earth did you become involved with Fae royalty?"

"Well I met her three years ago, when she came into the bar looking to help her brother out of some trouble and ended up helping me out by telling me about a raid that was about to take place. After that I tried to bed her, but was knocked back until I realised that we were better off as friends."

Godric was stunned. When it came to Eric, women threw themselves at him. Fully intrigued now, he decided he had to meet this woman.

Looking at his master, Eric answered his unasked question, "Yes, you can come and meet her; I think you will like each other."

**Two Hours Later**

As we arrived the scene that greeted us was nothing unusual. Jason, Claude, Claudine and Sookie were all outside training, and when I say training I mean Jason and Claude against Sookie while Claudine made sure no one got hurt.

I chuckled as I saw Sookie knock them down and stand over them looking smug.

"Come on guys, you can do better than that," I heard Sookie say

Jason and Claude looked at each other before Claude grabbed Jason's arm and popped them away.

Sookie and I laughed while Claudine shook her head affectionately.

Turning to me, Sookie smiled before asking, "You want to go a round with me, Eric?"

I shook my head before responding, "No, I learnt my lesson last time."

I felt an elbow to the ribs as a reminder to not be rude, and introduced Godric.

"Sookie, I would like to introduce you to my maker, Godric; and Godric, this delightful creature is Susanna or Sookie," I said.

Sookie looks at Godric intensely for several seconds before speaking.

"Hello Godric, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said, in a voice that reminds me of tinkering bells.

Smiling, Godric replied, "Hello, I must say the pleasure is most definitely all mine."

Smiling at us, Sookie invited us to go inside so she could shower, change and get down to business.

Twenty minutes later had us at the table with Pam and Sookie looking at her latest designs, and Godric and I waiting for them to finish so I can hear Sookie's new song.

I looked up at the same time Sookie did, and knew this is going to be a little bit longer.

"Did you guys want a drink?" Sookie asked.

When we nodded, I waited for Sookie to get up and grab some true bloods, and was only slightly surprised when four goblets of the purist smelling AB neg in them appeared on table.

"That's new," I state.

"Yeah, it's not something I do often but you guys deserve it, because I just realised that I have some new shoe designs for Pam," she said, knowing what is about to happen.

Pam squealed out loud before hugging Sookie and saying, "You did some more designs for me?"

Smiling indulgently, Sookie replied, "Of course I did; now let me go so I can get them for you."

Sookie grabbed her blood and walked towards her office to get her design book that she had made especially for Pam.

Smiling after her, I turned back to see Pam practically bouncing in her seat in excitement and Godric in awe.

Sookie returned and passed the book to Pam before turning to me and saying, "While Pam is looking at the designs, why don't we go and hear my new song?"

Before I had a chance to respond, Godric spoke first.

"Do you mind if I listen too?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, with a beautiful smile.

Godric and I followed her to her mini music studio, where she handed me a sheet of paper that had some lyrics and I wasn't even half way through when I knew I wanted to hear her sing it.

"Ok, you have to sing this!" I exclaimed excitedly, making her smile.

"Ok," she said, and went about setting up the pre-recorded back ground music.

Once it was all set up, Sookie stepped up to her mike and started to sing.

_[Verse 1]_  
"No" is a dirty word,  
Never gonna say it first,  
"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind.  
Maybe in the parking lot,  
Better bring your friend along,  
Better off together than just one at a time.

_[Chorus]_  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah!

_[Verse 2]_  
I'm loving what you wanna wear,  
I wonder what's up under there?  
Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?  
I'd love to try to set you free,  
All of you all over me.  
Love to hear the sound you make the second you're done.

_[Chorus]_  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer; it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

_[Chorus]_  
S is for the simple need.  
E is for the ecstasy.  
X is just to mark the spot,  
Because that's the one you really want.  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer; it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
(Yes!) Sex is always the answer; it's never a question,  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes).  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,  
Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

YES!

"So what do ya think?" she asked.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am associated with True Blood. All characters belong to CH and AB

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get out. Big thanks to my beta **bas_math_girl** and to everyone for their reviews, alerts and favorites, you guys are awesome.

**A/N2: **The first chapter was **EPOV** just so everyone knows. I forgot to add it.

* * *

**GPOV**

When I first heard her laughter it was like something in me changed, it was so beautiful. I had to meet this woman with the musical laughter, which could make my child so carefree.

When Eric hung up and turned to me, I raised my eyebrow in question.

"What?" Eric asked with an innocence that didn't fool me for a second.

Smiling at him indulgently, I raised my brow higher.

Her name is Susanna 'Sookie' Stackhouse – Brigant and she is the most fascinating creature I have ever met." Eric says dramatically.

He felt and saw my surprise at him knowing Fae royalty, and chuckled.

I look at him before asking, "How on earth did you become involved with Fae royalty?"

"Well, I met her three years ago, when she came into the bar, looking to help her brother out of some trouble and ended up helping me out by telling me about a raid that was about to take place. After that I tried to bed her, but was knocked back until I realised that we were better off as friends," he told me.

I was stunned. This had to be the first time in all the time I had known Eric that a woman had turned him down, as they usually threw themselves at him. Fully intrigued, I knew I had to meet this woman.

"Yes, you can come and meet her; I think you will like each other," Eric said in response to my unasked question.

**Two Hours Later**

When we arrived I was immediately captivated by the long blonde haired beauty that Eric introduced as Sookie.

She stared at me so intensely I thought she was looking into my soul. Before I could say a thing she spoke. "Hello Godric, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Smiling, I replied, "Hello, I must say the pleasure is most definitely all mine."

After Sookie sat us down, she proceeded to show us some magic by summoning some blood. I was a little surprised that she summoned herself one, but then I realised that some Fae are blood drinkers too.

Sookie then proceeded to make Pam squeal in delight when she told her she had some shoe designs for her. Chuckling on the inside at Pam's little fetish, I heard her invite Eric to go hear her new song, and before Eric could reply, I spoke.

"Do you mind if I listen too?"

She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen before replying, "Of course."

We walked into a room that turned out to be a mini music studio, where she gave Eric some papers that he only read half way through.

"Ok, you have to sing this!" he exclaimed, making me exceptionally curious.

"Ok," she said, and went about setting everything up.

When she started singing, I realised why she wanted Eric's opinion.

When she was finished the song, she stepped up to us and spoke. "So what do ya think?"

Before either Eric or I had a chance to respond, Sookie's head turned sharply, and she took a deep breath and cursed in a language that I assumed was Faery.

Taking a breath, I wondered why I could suddenly smell shifters. I heard Eric speak. "Sookie, what's going on?"

She turned to look at us with a look that could have frozen the fires of hell, before responding, "The famed were – tiger John Quinn has been harassing me for some time, trying to get me to marry; even going so far as threating Jason's life if I kept turning him down. I told him if he came back again I would rip his throat out, but clearly he didn't get the message."

When she said this, I saw red; and mine and Eric's fangs came down in anger.

"What are you going to do?" I asked a little stupidly.

Sookie looked at me for a second before responding, "I'm going to follow through on my promise."

I followed her and Eric outside to find who, I assume, was Quinn in the middle of the driveway, with several others a few feet behind him.

Quinn spoke. "So, have you thought about my offer, babe?"

What an idiot. I couldn't wait to see what _my_ Sookie was going to do. Wait, when did she become mine? I then realised the moment I saw her I wanted her as mine.

"Quinn, I warned you that if you came back here again I was going to rip your throat out," Sookie said in an icy voice.

Quinn just looked at her like she was just a silly little girl, before replying, "Your threats don't scare me, little girl."

Before I could blink, Sookie had ripped her clothes off, shifted into a Siberian tiger and had Quinn by the throat. She held him for about two seconds before she ripped his throat out, she then proceeded to kill those that were stupid enough to shift and attempt to take her on.

Once Sookie was done there were only bloody shifter parts, and a very bloody Siberian tiger that shifted back into a very naked, blood covered Sookie.

When Sookie shifted back into her human form, I thought I was going to cum in my pants at the sight of her gorgeous body. She was curvy, trim and a beautiful golden bronze.

I looked at Eric and Pam, who had come out at some stage to join us. They both had their fangs down and eyes glazed in lust, which made me extremely jealous.

I heard Eric clear his throat before he spoke in a strained voice, "Hey Sookie, you wanna put some clothes back on, please?"

Sookie looked up at us and laughed softly before responding, "Sure thing Eric, but first I'm gonna have to go to the lake and wash off the shifter blood."

I watched as she turned swiftly and took off in the direction of where I assumed the lake was.

When I knew she was out of hearing range, I turned to Eric and Pam, and told them to head back to their home and that I would see them later.

Eric gave me a knowing looking as he and Pam got in the car to leave. Once I knew they were gone, I headed in the direction Sookie had gone so that I could talk to her.

When I arrived, I found Sookie standing waist deep in water with her back to me. Looking at her, I realised how truly beautiful and unique this woman was, and how I felt drawn to her like metal to a magnet.

Sookie spoke softly, "Did you know that the first time I met Eric I felt drawn to him a little bit and I couldn't work out why. I spent years trying to figure it out, and then when I met you tonight it finally clicked; I was feeling the pull of your blood in Eric."

I was too shocked to say anything, so I just stripped down and joined her in the water. As I stopped next to Sookie, I felt one her warm little hands slide into mine. They fitted together so well; like they were made for one another.

I sighed to myself in contentment. I realised I had found my other half, my soul mate, as it were, and what a beautiful meeting it was.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get out but I was suffering from writer's block. My next chapter of Daywalkers should be out in the next few days also. Thanks to my beta **bas_math_girl**.

* * *

**SPOV**

As I made my way to the lake to wash off the blood, I thought about Godric. When he first stepped out of the car, I suddenly knew why, for all these years, I had felt a small pull to Eric.

As I stepped into the lake and walked in until it reached my waist, I thought about how I was going to tell Godric about him being my soul mate. I felt when he arrived.

I spoke softly. "Did you know that the first time I met Eric I felt drawn to him a little bit and I couldn't work out why? I spent years trying to figure it out, and then when I met you tonight it finally clicked; I was feeling the pull of your blood in Eric."

He was quiet for a moment; I think he was in shock. I waited for him to speak, but to my slight surprise he just took off his clothes and come to stand next to me.

Standing next to him for a few seconds, I reached out with my hand and placed it in his. They fit together so well, like they had been made for each other, which they had. I heard Godric's sigh of contentment and smiled to myself. We were finally home.

We spent the next several weeks getting to know each other, and created a blood bond. Everything was fine until there was an unexpected takeover attempt by Nevada and Arkansas, which led to Sophie-Ann getting two new states, but at a price, which was my death. When I took the silver dagger to the heart, to save Eric, I saw a side of Godric that kind of turned me on but made our enemies cower in terror; he was all wild and feral.

**Flashback**

I watched as several enemies were cut down; it was a beautiful sight. As I moved around, I turned to look for Godric, when I saw movement in my peripheral vision.

"Eric, watch out!" I screamed as I pushed him out of the way, and took the dagger that was meant for him.

As I fell, I saw Eric tackle the guy to the ground and rip him apart. I saw the exact moment Godric realised I was fatally injured and he just snapped. When everyone was dead, Godric was at my side in an instant.

"Beloved, what can I do? I can't lose you," he said, his voice strained and tears running down his porcelain skin.

I smiled at him weakly before I pulled his head down to mine and kissed him with all the passion I had, before replying, "No, O meu Guerreiro. I'm afraid not, but I will be here in your heart and soul, and I will always love you." I exhaled my last breath, and my heart stopped beating.

As I felt my soul being dragged out of my body, I watched as Godric pulled my body into his arms and cried, mumbling in his native tongue. I watched as Eric tried to approach him but was stopped by Godric's fearsome growl.

I felt everything start to fade and knew that, if I could, I would find a way back to my love; as I felt that not even death could separate us.

* * *

**A/N2: **Ok no need for hate mail this is not what it looks like. I just wanted to make it super exciting I swear.

**Translation: ****Galician**

O meu Guerreiro: My Warrior


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm sorry this has taken so long and is so short, but** RL** is being a bugger and my muse seems to be missing. Big thanks to BMG, you're the greatest beta ever!

**A/N2: **As I am lacking inspiration, I am asking all my reviewers and readers to PM me some ideas about where you would like to see my stories head, thanks.

* * *

**GPOV**

I sat there crying and watched as my angel, my saviour, my beloved, died in my arms. Crying and mumbling in my native language. I felt as Eric approached and I growled at him, making him back away at my ferocity.

I scooped Sookie up and took off towards the nearest heavily wooded area. I was not going to let her die like this, there was still a small chance that she could be turned and I was going to take it.

After having arrived at the most secluded and hard to reach area, I laid her down softly. I dropped to my knees next to her, pulling her body up to my chest and biting gently into her neck. Taking what was left of her blood, I laid her back down and bit into my wrist; filling her body with as much of my blood as possible without weakening myself. I dug a hole in the ground big enough for both of us and put Sookie's body in first; I then climbed in and covered us up with dirt.

**Two weeks later**

I lay in that hole with Sookie's body for two weeks, getting more and more depressed as time went on; but still she didn't rise.

When the fourteenth night of us being here arrived, I realised that something had changed, the distribution of the dirt was different and I also felt a new bond with Sookie. That's when I realised she was back and out of the ground. I made my way out of the ground as fast as possible, only to find my beloved curled up on her side, whimpering my name over and over.

"Beloved, what's the matter?" I asked, as I pulled her to me.

"G...God...Godric, my back hurts," she replied as blood tears ran down her face.

As I rolled her slightly I was shocked to see what looked to be large black wings tattooed on her back, only for them to unfurl slightly into real wings before sinking back into her back as a tattoo.

"Shhhh, my sweet. It's ok, I am here now," I said as pulled her into my form, being careful of her back.

We stayed like this until Sookie's cries of pain stopped, and she moulded her body to mine. She looked up at me for a few seconds before she pulled my head down so as to kiss me with pure passion.

As I lay down on my back with Sookie on top, not once breaking the kiss; I felt her hands begin to explore me. We spent the next two hours getting reacquainted and renewing our blood bond.

I scooped Sookie up and took to the air; taking us back to Eric's, so that I could get us cleaned up and talk to Sookie about what happened and about how she got her wings.


End file.
